


nuclear hearts

by cosmichawkeye



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmichawkeye/pseuds/cosmichawkeye
Summary: jax and stein have a tense conversation about complicated pasts.





	

When you spend half your time in another person’s mind, you get to know them fairly well. Martin could tell when Jefferson was upset. As both of them were oft saying, they have a freaking psychic connection. (Not exactly true, not exactly that. Not the point). 

Jefferson was upset. Quiet, closed off. Making an effort to mute his emotions, hide them from Martin. They never hid anything from each other, it was objectively impossible. Jefferson was hiding, not just emotionally but physically. Rather quickly, Martin found his other half buried in the depth of the Waverider’s heart, almost hidden from sight under a complex structure of pipes. 

“Jefferson,” Martin said, out of manners rather than introduction. They didn’t need words to know the other was there. (Nor sound, nor sight, nor… you get the point). 

“Hmphh. Grey.” 

“You know why I’m here.”

“Don’t want to talk about it.”

“Jefferson, there is no point in hiding!” 

“Hmphhh.”

“Jefferson, please.”

Finally, the younger man emerged from hiding. Weary and sweat streaked, Jefferson stood and glared at Martin. 

“Fine, if you really want to do this. I just found out my high school boyfriend- person- whatever it was undefined- got married.” 

Jax looked uncomfortable at admitting this, which bewildered Martin. He knew his younger half had something of an unlucky streak in love, but what Jefferson was feeling, what Martin also felt, was not jealousy or heartache.

“And?” Jax glared at him, tightly crossing his arms across his chest. 

“That’s all, okay? I gotta get back to fixing this.” He started to turn around, but Martin laid a hand on his tense shoulder. 

“I think I understand. This young man you are referring to is Jason, is it not?” Jason, Martin had heard of him. Jefferson’s closest friend through childhood. Yet he had never been referred to as Jefferson’s boyfriend. But there it was, the same surge of emotions that accompanied Jason’s name at the mention of this mysterious and now married ex. 

Jax closed his eyes, mouth drawn tight. 

“Yeah,” he let out a breath, “my mom got the invitation last week.” Martin’s hand was still on his shoulder, warm, there. 

“After the explosion, after my time in the hospital, you know how angry I was then. Jason wanted to be by my side, but I pushed him away. I pushed all of them away except my mom. I said stuff I regret, stuff I half meant half didn’t. He never forgave me, I wouldn’t have forgiven me. The invitation was addressed to my mom, from his. Everyone I knew back in Central thinks I moved to Canada. Lord know why Canada of all places, it’s not like my mom said anything. Some rando just assumed Canada. Who the fuck moves to Canada? I…” Jax stopped. He could feel the anger simmering under Martin’s silence. 

“Grey?” The older man had a fierce glint in his eyes. 

“You did not,” he began, voice low and steely, “you did not deserve that unpardonable behavior, Jefferson. Especially not from the one who claimed to love you.” 

(Between them, connected by hand, blood, fire, thought, an ease, a loosening of tightened muscles). 

“Thanks, Martin.” The older half removed his hand to adjust his glasses, anger sinking back under his skin. 

“I only told you the truth Jefferson. You were in incredible pain and had just experienced a great loss, that sort of trauma can cause a person to say words that they only thought they meant.”

“Still, thanks.”

“Of course.” 

The easy and bright trademark Jackson smile eased its way back onto Jax’s face. 

“Let’s see what Ray’s made for lunch.” 

“After you, Firestorm,” said Martin with a flourish of his hand.

“Thanks, Firestorm.” The pair (the one, the two) left the heart of the ship and walked towards the kitchen in companionable silence.


End file.
